nasafandomcom-20200215-history
Joseph John "Tym" Tymczyszyn
| birth_place = Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Rancho Palos Verdes, California, U.S. | death_cause = | nationality = United States | alma_mater = University of Washington, B.S. 1948 | spouse = | relatives = | known_for = Test Pilot on America's First Commercial Jet Aircraft, the Boeing 707 | first_flight_aircraft = | first_flight_date = | famous_flights = | license_date = | license_place = | air_force = | battles = World War II | rank = Captain, United States Army Air Forces | awards = }} Joseph John "Tym" Tymczyszyn (August 12, 1918 – February 19, 1999) was an American World War II pilot, and test pilot for the United States Army Air Corps and the Federal Aviation Administration. Early life and education He was born in Wilkes Barre, Pennsylvania in 1918, the second son of Polish immigrants Anna and Tadeusz Tymczyszyn who lived and worked in the coal mines near his home in eastern Pennsylvania. Tymczyszyn became an instructor for the Civilian Pilot Training Corps, teaching college students to fly in anticipation of war. He served as an instructor pilot and engineering pilot in the Pacific during World War II, flying the North American P-51 Mustang and Lockheed P-38 Lightning. After the war, he settled in Kirkland, Washington and attended the University of Washington,University of Washington: "Aeronautics & Astronautics Distinguished Alumni" Tymczyszyn received his Bachelor of Science degree in Aeronautical Engineering in 1948. Test pilot , circa 1958]] After graduation, Tymczyszyn joined the Civil Aeronautics Authority (Precursor to the Federal Aviation Administration) and attended the U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School. The major milestones of his flight test achievements resulted from flights at Edwards Air Force Base. He flight tested the Boeing 707, Boeing 747, the Douglas DC-6 through 10, the Convair 340 through 990, all Lockheed Constellation models, and the Electra. He tested hundreds of general aviation aircraft, and certified the popular Robinson R22 helicopter.Aerospace Walk of Honor: "Tymczyszyn Bio" accessed 22 Jan 2016 , top, and Boeing 2707, bottom, supersonic transport planes - Publication: Los Angeles Times - July 14, 1964.]] Tymczyszyn is most recognized as the Test Pilot on America's first jet transport,[http://www.setp.org/about-setp/history.html Society of Expirimental Test Pilots: SETP History] accessed 16 May 2010 the Boeing 707. He later flew into the wake turbulence of various aircraftFAA Technical Report: "Vortex Wake Turbulence" 1970 and helicopters to determine safe separation distance between various aircraft. He was the eighth presidentSociety of Expirimental Test Pilots: "Past Presidents" of the Society of Experimental Test Pilots (SETP). Tymczyszyn helped found the SETP's Scholarship Foundation, the primary purpose of the scholarship being to provide educational assistance to children of deceased or disabled Society members."SETP Scholarship Foundation" Tymczyszyn is survived by his five sons, eight grandchildren and two great-grandchildren. Honors Command pilot Tymczyszyn received the first SETP Iven C. Kincheloe Award with James Gannett for flight testing the Boeing 707 and Douglas DC-8."SETP Iven C. Kincheloe Recipients" In 1959 he also received the Octave Chanute Award from the American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics,"American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics" Richard Hansford Burroughs Flight Safety Award, Flight Safety Foundation Award, and Aviation Week & Space Technology Laurels. In 1976 he was awarded the Aviation Week & Space Technology Distinguished Service Award."Flight Safety Foundation" In 2004, he was posthumously inducted into the Aerospace Walk of Honor, which celebrates test pilots who were associated with Edwards AFB for distinguished aviation careers marked by significant and obvious achievements beyond one specific accomplishment."City of Landcaster, Aerospace walk of honor""City of Landcaster, Tymczyszyn Bio" In 2014 Tymczyszyn was posthumously inducted onto the Flight Path Museum “aviation walk of fame” on Sepulveda Boulevard at the Northeast corner of Los Angeles International Airport."Flight Path Museum""Flight Path Museum, Walk of Fame Map" Notes External links *Tymczyszyn bio at Aerospace walk of honor *Society of Experimental Test Pilots History *Society of Experimental Test Pilots Past Presidents *Iven C. Kincheloe Awards *Flight Safety Foundation Awards *NASA Dryden 50 year History *NASA NEWS Category:1918 births Category:1999 deaths Category:American aviators Category:American test pilots Category:Aviators from Pennsylvania Category:NASA people Category:People from Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni